This research studies how criminal activities feed upon routine legal activities and how changes in the latter produce changes in the former. Its approach to crime rate generation is epidemiological insofar as it examines how direct physical contact relates to predatory crime rates, as routine activities assemble likely offenders and suitable personal or property targets in the absence of capable guardians against criminal acts.